Vengeance
by AdventurerOver9000
Summary: A twelve year old, Kona Lovestruck has vengeance on the titans for killing her mother and father. She decides to join the the Scout Regiment with her lover and her friend. A thirteen year old, Jake Timber who loves Kona deeply after Kona saving Jake from the three bullies who were punching him repeatedly. Five years later, Kona and Jake joined the Scout Regiment to get vengeance.
1. The Titan Appears Before My Eyes

**A/C: Hello, this is AdventurerOver9000. Please review, follow, and favorite my fanfics. I only have two fanfic. So please read, review, and follow my fanfics. Enjoy this story ^_^ **

Hi, my name is Kona Lovestruck, I'm twelve years old. I have wavy light blue long hair with dark ocean blue eyes. I'm sometimes stubborn and sweet in the inside but all time I'm really sweet at the outside. I'm brave light-blue headed girl who doesn't give up in humanity and a determined person who does things in my own way. I like flowers with pretty trees that smell nice but there is a problem about that. I'm stuck in this village where Wall Maria stands beside me. The wall never fell apart for hundreds of years and I never go outside from this village because there are flesh-eating flesh things called Titans out there. They eat people, which (if you don't know) are us, but I don't know why Titans eat people.

Today, I'm walking at the village in my red dress that is made of wool; I'm doing errands for my mom and my dad is in the Survey Corps where he does challenging missions; it could cost him his life, but he does it for the safety of the village and its people.

My mind was filled with many questions that I can't answer about the Titans. What was their purpose of eating people? Why do they have no emotions like humans? Will they break the wall one day? The idea terrified me. Thinking that the titans can be 50 meters tall like the wall at our village. Our life would be different and change forever. Never mind that, I have errands to do. I ran to the store where they sell bread and veggies.

When I got there, I tried to catch my breath and I asked the women, "Can I have some bread and veggies please?"

"Sure, sweetie; you have a beautiful smile like your mother." the woman grinned as she gave me the bread and veggies.

"Thank you, miss!" I smiled back to her.

As I carried the bags to home, I saw a boy who was getting beat up by a gang of idiots. The boy was getting punched by every second but he didn't give up. He still had bruises on his face and his clothes were dirty as mud, so I dropped my bags, and I ran quickly to the boy who getting beat up.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Call your mommy for help, you worthless little girl." One of the bullies said as they laughed at me, like I'm weak useless girl.

My face started to turn red and I screamed at them vigorously, "Hey! Shut your damn mouth because I have the will to do anything, anything I dared to do. Fight back, for any reason and cause. I'm standing here to fight for this boy; you can't do anything to stop me because it's too late now."

"Let's see about that," One of the bullies smirked at me when they started to laugh at me like I'm useless.

I ran faster and faster to the bully who was punching the boy's face with so many bruises in a nanosecond.

The bully who had brown hair and green eyes tried to grab me by the collar from my red wool dress. Without sight, I moved away from his grab. _That's weird, why did I avoid the bully's attack. That's strange?_

They shrieked and the bullies panicked, "What, that's impossible,"

"Well, now its possible," I grinned as walked to them and I glared at them vigorously at the mean looking three bullies.

"Freak….this is not over," The three bullies said as they started to run away fearfully.

The idiots ran away from me as they were running, I smiled as the bullies ran away from me.

I saw the boy got up from the floor and he looked so beaten up with bruises on his face and the dirt on his clothes. He looked happy as he stared at my beautiful pretty face and he replied to me lovingly, "Thank you for helping me, you have great courage."

"Well, no problem and thank you for your kindness." As I accepted his good heart of friendship.

"So, what's your name, girl?" The boy asked as he looked into my dark blue eyes and my pretty light blue hair.

"I'm 12 years old and my name is Kona Lovestruck. You?" I replied as I'm going to shake hands with the boy.

"I'm 13 years old and my name is Jake Timber," He replied as he started to shake my hands with me. He had blonde hair that was short and a little wavy with blue eyes that made his eyes shine like the blue ocean. He had a red t-shirt that was made of silk and brown pants that were made of wool.

"Do you want to have supper with my mom?" I asked Jake as he glanced at me sweetly.

"Sure Kona, I'm glad you asked," Jake answered to me as his stomach started to growl. "Where is your house at?" Jake demanded as he doesn't know where my house is at.

"My house is over there," I responded as I pointed to the house at the North.

"Wow that's so far," Jake said in his amazed voice as his bluebird eyes started to get wide.

"Don't worry, we'll make it," I convinced.

Jake looked at me with my dark blue eyes of courage. He started to smile and his face was not glum, of the happiness inside, I can tell Jake was a happy dude with a good heart. As we began to walk to my house, we were talking about stuff we loved to see. The trees, flowers, and many more. As we were walking I heard a sound that the gate was open, it's was the Scout Regiment, there here.

I started to get excited the Scout Regiment came back, I hope father is ok. So I ran to the Survey Corps and to see my father.

"Wait for me!" Jake said as he started running to catch up with me.

After I got to the Scout Regiment, they didn't have happy faces, their faces were depressed with so many casualties from the flesh-eating titans and some lost an arm or a leg.

I wasn't smiling anymore because mostly the soldiers were injured really badly. I wondered where my father is.

I walked to the commander and I asked him, "Where is my father,"

The commander looked at me sadly and he faintly said, "Your father is dead after saving one soldier from getting eaten, after he saved the soldier, one titan grabbed him from behind and ate him whole, I'm sorry your father died,"

After I heard those words, my face went happy to sad in sorrow, my tears were filling up in my dark blue ocean eyes and I was on the floor crying like a little girl. I'm thinking. _Father, you have been a protective father, you were brave and kind. _My tears were filling up more from my dark blue ocean eyes.

Jake ran to me and he said, "Kona, its ok, your father was a good man,"

"Yes he was, a father who was brave and kind to others," I weeped as I kept crying for father's sacrifice for saving a soldier from getting eaten. "Looks like I have no choice, I'm joining the Scout Regiment five years later," I settled as I got up from the floor and drying my tears.

The people started to give me terrifying glares as if I was an insane person.

"Are you insane, I don't want you to get killed by the titans," Jake protested as he started to scream at me.

"No, if you don't fight the titans, we lose, if we fight back the titans, we win. Can't give up in humanity," I rejoindered, determinedly as I wanted to withstand to assassinate the omnivorous titans.

The Scout Regiment commander as I guessed the name, Commander Erwin who had short blonde hair and blue sky eyes, he was tall and looked extremely strong, he looked at me as a strong-willed little girl who doesn't give up in humanity. He commanded his soldiers to keep walking and I gave a glare at the soldiers that I wanted to join the Scout Regiment.

"I guess you're right, I'll join in the Scout Regiment with you five years later," Jake acknowledged as he became a little calm now.

The villagers started to gaze at us again with their frozen faces. I can tell their thoughts were, _why would a child join the Scout Regiment?_ I looked at them like I don't have another choice but to fight them until the end. I ignored them and walked with Jake as he got up from the solid floor.

"Let's have supper at my house," I said as these bitter feeling started to flow away.

"Ok, let's go," Jake replied as he became a little happier.

We were walking to my house that was in the North and we took so many steps that my legs were sore after we got to my house.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked concerned as he noticed that I started to get tired.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I responded as we went inside my sweet looking home.

My house was made out of wood with a picture frame of my family. There was a wooden table that looked nice. I was looking at the kitchen and I see my mom with her beautiful light blue braid and her brown eyes that made her beautiful. My mother is wearing a long brown dress that is made of wool. Mother was making supper for dinner.

As she noticed I came home with Jake, my mother came closer to me and she asked, "Kona, where is the veggies and bread?"

"Here, let me tell you the story, when I got a bag of veggies and bread and walking to home, but I saw this boy named, Jake Timber who was getting beat up from these mean gang of bullies and I couldn't take it so I dropped my bags and helped him from the violent bullies. The end." I answered, as I sat on the wooden chair with my painful legs.

You dropped the bags of the veggies and bread, why you have to be so stubborn, Kona?" My mother asked curiously.

"I'm just stubborn, mom." I answered, simply.

"Oh, what I'm going to do with you, Kona?" My mother sighed as she commences to smile a little.

Jake started to laugh a little as he sat on a chair, I was looking at him so sweetly and when Jake saw me look into his light blue ocean eyes, he blushed so cutely. I started to laugh a little as Jake blushed that made me grin a lot.

Mother studied at Jake and I and she said cheerfully, "Supper is ready," she took the bowl from the kitchen and mother opened the lid which the supper smelled very good. Mother took the bowls and put it in front us on the table. She poured the supper on to our bowls which I was starving for.

As mother was finish setting up dinner, she sat on the chair with us and she commenced to eat supper as mother paused, she asked me, "Where is your father?"

After my mother said those words, my face became a little sad. Putting my head down as I started to cry again. As my mother looked at me in my glum face, she started to cry in tears in sadness as she knew father was dead after the Scout Regiment came back injured in pain with blood all over their bodies.

Jake glanced at me again with my sad sobbing face as he started to get mad at the titans for all they have done to our people by eating people alive and making precious people weep.

Jake got up from the chair and he screamed angrily, "I can't take this anymore, the titans went too far but this time, they will die and I won't let Kona be sad or cry ever again. I won't let Kona die by titans; I'll protect her with my life. I swear!"

My tears were drying up from my dark blue ocean eyes and I looked up at Jake's mad face as he seems to love me with all his heart.

"Jake, please calm down," I yelled at him as I commenced to get worried.

"Kona, I can't be calm about this, I love you and I can't let you die by the titans eating you. Since you helped me from the aggressive bullies, I liked you from the beginning because of your cute smile and your act of not giving up no matter what. Kona, I care about you." Jake gave me a depressing look as he started to cry with tears all over Jake's pale face.

As I rose my head to Jake, I got up from my chair and I ran to Jake, I hugged him so tight like I can't never let go of him, "Right now Jake, I can't let you go because I love you, if you died by the titans, what could I do with my life, I can't live without you." I said as I commenced to cry again with the tears from my dark blue eyes.

As Jake felt my warm touch when I hugged him, Jake started to hug me as he put his warm hands on to my soft arms, Jake was sobbing into my warm arms. We all thought this was going to be a sad ending of the titans being the ruler of the world.

As we were hugging, my mother heard the village bell that something was up and she alarmed, "Kona, Jake, let's go outside, something is happening at the village."

"Ok let's go, Kona," Jake said as he wiped the tears from his light blue ocean eyes and his bitter feelings going away.

"Ok let's go outside, but you are going to holding my hand, Jake." I assured as my tears commenced to dry up and I started to get afraid a little.

"Ok, but you are not letting go of my hand," Jake guaranteed as he commenced to get frightened a little.

"Ok then, I won't let go your hand," I replied as I started to hold Jake's hand like we put glue to our hands so we don't separate from each other.

As we got rid of our bitter feelings, we looked at the door and walked outside to the village of Wall Maria. There it was, a lightning bolt from the sky shook the ground of thunder from outside of the wall, we all rumbled as the villagers commenced to lose balance literally but Jake and I kept our hands held tight as the ground rumbled before us. The villagers were staring at Wall Maria.

"Look Kona, a titan has appeared before us!" Jake shrieked of fear as he started to hold my hand tighter as he wished this never happened.

My mother was already screeching with her eyes widened and trembling in fear as her hands were shaking violently. A mad ending has begun with the 50 meter titan destroying the wall.

As I heard Jake in fear, screaming screaming, never seen before, I took a glance at the wall and I see the titan appears before my eyes as the titan head was on top of the wall. The strange titan had no skin and bones with his cold smile, that made me scream many times, screaming screaming screaming screaming screaming, I was weeping in despair as the titan glanced at me with the most terrifying eyes.

The titan moved back and ran to the wall, smashing the wall to pieces with the titan's no skin bare fists. Wall Maria has been destroyed, I was right, Wall Maria will break someday, that will be a sad today ending. The titan was called, the "colossal titan."

"Run for your lives!" One of the villagers yelled in a panic.

All of the villagers were running of fear from the titans who were entering the village. With the titan's cold smiles and their skin so tan with no clothes on. The titans were enormous like 9 or 10 meters tall, or even taller than 10 meters.

"We should run, Kona." Jake shivered in terror as he was all frightened with his hand shaking violently with my hand held together to his hand.

"Ok, lets find my mother first," I said as I got worried a little.

"Ok," Jake replied.

As we commenced to search for my mother, we started to run to my mother, I got worried a lot when we couldn't find my mother, I ran ran ran and ran, still I couldn't find my mother. Jake and I let go of our hands and ran together nonstop.

I screamed worryingly, "Mother mother mother, where are you, MOTHER!"

As we ran, we found mother lying on the ground injured with her ankle twisted, she couldn't get up. As Jake looked place to place, he saw…..a titan coming this way.

"Kona, a titan is coming our way!" Jake said as he became scared.

"OH NO, ITS OVER, THE END IS HERE, THIS IS WHERE WE DIE!" I shouted in despair as the titan walked closer with the titan's enormous feet.

As mother was screaming for pain from her ankle she saw commander Erwin running to us. He was sweating as like he was panting to find us in fear with our eyes widened. The buildings were torn broken down with tiny pieces to the floor that surrounded Commander Erwin with his cold look on his face.

"Commander Erwin, take the children and run!" Mother said as she was crying in tears on her face.

"No, I'm going to help mom get up from the floor," I yelled as I don't want to leave my mother behind and die with my tears in my dark blue ocean eyes.

"Kona, even I could get up, I won't run in your pace, we can't just die together, Kona. You need to live longer, understand!" Mother shouted at me, angrily.

As I didn't noticed that my tears were coming from my face that I'm going to lose my mother in a bad ending.

The titan made huge loud steps that I can't even handle; it was coming closer closer and closer until it was almost my end.

Jake glanced at my weeping face and he yelled, "Kona, we don't have a choice, we have to leave your mother behind,"

"No," I said as I became stubborn, screaming the top of my lungs.

As Jake sighed as he walked to me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, with his glum face of being sorry we have to leave my mother behind and die. I tried to pull back but it no use, Jake's grip was strong and stiff, I couldn't move my arm. It was all numb. Erwin decided to walk to me and picked me up on his stiff shoulders. Erwin also picked up Jake by the shoulders as he picked up Jake, Jake let go of my wrist. As Erwin was carrying us, he ran ran ran and ran far away from the titan who was already standing by my mother who was on the floor with pain.

The titan gave a coldly terrifying glance at my mother as she widened her eye in fear. The titan picked my mother from the titan's hand and the titan opened his mouth as the titan raised my mother in midair with the titan's hand still holding my mother.

As the titan was going to eat my mother I screamed as I was crying tears, "MOTHER!"

"KONA," My mother screeched in tears on her face.

The titan dropped my mother into the titan's mouth and the titan ate her bone to bone. The blood burst out through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I cried in more tears than I expected.

Jake felt sorry for me when my mother died, he had a disappointing face.

"We are going to the ships where we flee from Wall Maria," Commander Erwin said as he kept running at the concrete that is hard as stone.

"Ok, Commander Erwin," Jake replied as he got calm a little.

I lost my mother and father because of the titans. I was getting calm a little bit, drying my tears from my face. I know what to do five years later; I'm going get vengeance on the titans. You titans, are going to be dead five years later when I join the Scout Regiment!

As Commander Erwin was running to the ships, I saw so many villagers in fear as they repeat these words over and over, "This is the end, this is the end,"

Commander Erwin dropped us off to the ships that will take us to Wall Trost, where the wall has not been destroyed yet. When we were sailing of to Wall Trost, I was crying with every second of tears on my face. Mom is dead and dad is dead, what I'm I going to do. I have nothing except Jake who is hugging me with his warm arms. I will join the Survey Corps and get vengeance for the titans killing my mother and father. _You'll see titans, you will be dead._

**Author's Note: This is how the terrifying story begins, I'm a huge fan of Attack on Titan. I will make chapter 2, This Day Begins Now. I thank MidnightShadow101 to help me with this fanfic and please review my stories, I love to see awesome reviews for my stories. Enjoy my fanfic ;3 **


	2. This Day Begins Now

**Author's Note: Hey, I made chapter 2, finally, I did to do some editing. Enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, the more you review the more I type, but I might be busy and I won't update too quickly. I hope you like this chapter. :) **

**02. This Day Begins Now**

**~Five years later~**

**~Kona's POV~**

Right now Jake and I joined the Scout Regiment where we can train and use the 3D Manure Gear (if you don't know) that can kill titans with a sword like blade. At the moment, we are standing on dry land with our hands in a salute. The left fist on the right chest and the right fist behind our back.

The instructor who was bald and had mad look on his face, he was serious about training, he was walking around the people who want to join the Scout Regiment. He was asking their name, where are they from, and what purpose are they here to join the military. The instructor looked at Jake with deadly eyes.

Jake freaked out a little and kept his salute strong.

"Hey, what's your name soldier," The instructor yelled at Jake with pride.

"Sir, my name is Jake Timber, I come from Wall Maria," Jake screamed with determination as he glared at the instructor.

"Why did you come here today?" The instructor asked, curiously.

"Because I came with my girlfriend, Kona Lovestruck, so we can get vengeance on titans for the death of Kona's parents," Jake explained to the instructor as he looked interested in Jake.

"Oh I see, so you are serious about this goal your girlfriend is eager to complete," The instructor asked.

"Yes sir," Jake yelled pridefully.

"Well, you are all dismissed, go to your cabins," The instructor yawned as he walked inside into his cabin.

The other people were walking to their cabins. Jake and I started to walk into our cabins.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch," Jake said as he commenced to walk away to his cabin.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I waved to Jake as I smiled to him and Jake waved back with his cute smile off his.

I'll never forget that cute smile since five years ago. But it was a horrible memory back then when the titans attacked Wall Maria and ate my mother whole. I squeeze my fists of anger. And also the titans ate my father whole at the mission after I found Jake getting punched repeatedly by those idiots. I squeezed my fists once again and my blood started to boil. I calmed myself a little and I commenced to walk to my cabin. I got calmer after I got to my cabin. When I got inside, I saw four girls sitting on their beds that are plain and soft.

"Hey, it's Kona Lovestruck," The long wavy blonde hair girl with brown eyes said.

"How you know my name is Kona Lovestruck," I asked, confused.

"I saw you walking with Jake for a few seconds," The blonde girl replied, interested.

"Oh, may I ask your name," I questioned, curiously.

"Oh, my name is Hailey Everlasting and I'm 16 years old. I like to be awesome to my friends but I'm sometimes insane when I see a titan and I become frozen" Haley responded as she smiled at me and wants to be friends.

"Ok, so do you want to be friends," I asked Haley as I was grinned at her sweetly.

"Yeah, sure," Haley smiled and raised her hand up for a high five.

I raised my hand to give a high five to Hailey.

"Let me introduce you to my three friends, the girl with the red wavy hair and yellow eyes is Tiffany Sky. She loves to scare the guys so bad, she made me laugh so bad that I made her scare this guy who has been staring at me weirdly," Haley laughed so hard that she goes on the floor and gets up from the floor.

"Oh, ok" I smiled.

"Hey!" Tiffany yelled as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi!" I looked delightful as I got startled and sat on my soft bed.

"The girl with black short straight hair and green eyes is Kaori Starlight, she is mostly like to be powerful than others and she is likely to be calm a lot but she is a caring person to me and Tiffany," Haley grinned as she smiled at Kaori.

"Hello, I'm Kaori, nice to meet you," Kaori grinned as she was going to give me a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled back as I gave Kaori a handshake.

"The girl with white short wavy hair and red eyes is Michiko Hazel, she like to be beautiful but she is pretty shy, But I hate those girls who scare the crap to Michiko. THEIR SO MEAN!"

"I guess those girls are sassy," I asked, curiously.

"Yep," Haley grunted.

"Who are those girls who scare the crap to Michiko," As I was dying to know who was hurting Michiko feeling.

"Those girls are the Stupid Gooses, I call them that because their like mindless stupid gooses," Haley yelled of total anger.

"The Stupid Gooses are total meanies," Michiko said she started to cry a little.

"Don't cry Michiko, I'll kick the Stupid Gooses ass for you," Haley smirked as she puts her fist to the air.

"Thank you Haley, you always cheer me up," Michiko gives a little grin as she dried her small tears.

"No problem," Haley winked happily.

"We are all from Wall Trost," Hailey said.

"Let's go eat," Tiffany said with her stomach growling for hunger.

"Ok then, let's go," I said with a smile.

We went out of our cabin and walked outside to the cafeteria where the people were sitting on the benches eating their dinners with bread and supper. The past, I remember the day when I found Jake getting beat up by bullies who punched Jake repeatedly and we ate supper together with my mother. That memory, that day, that total nightmare. When mother died, I'll never forget her cooking of delicious supper with bread. I made glum face that my life is cruel and I had to admit it, it made me mad that the titans attacked Wall Maria and ate those caring people.

**~Jake's POV~**

I was in the cabin when I saw four guys sitting on their beds. They were talking until they saw me come in.

"Hey look, its Jake Timber," The guy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey," I replied with confusion.

"You're probably confused right now, I'm Dash Green. I saw you walking with your hot girlfriend," Dash said, interested.

"So you're the hot guys in the magazines," I asked, annoyed.

"You can say that," Dash responded.

"Let me introduce you to my three friends, my friend with black straight hair and green eyes is Akio Jackson. He is the most the smartest guys in the military and he helps us get girlfriends but unfortunately the girls weren't interested in us until I found the most hottest girl, her name was Hailey Everlasting but she had a friend named Tiffany Sky, she scared the crap of me and I couldn't stare at Hailey anymore. Tiffany gave us a creepy glare and said that if I keep staring at Hailey, she would scare me everyday," Dash faintly said as he laid down on his bed moaning for peace.

"Oh, I guess you don't get any girlfriends," I smirked as if I was toying with him.

"Oh, you don't want to mess with me," Dash smirked back as he was getting annoyed that he can't get a girlfriend.

"Ok then," I made an irritated look on my face and I sat on my bed hugging my pillow.

"Yep, this is how Dash acts when he can't get a girlfriend yet," The guy with the red spiky hair and green eyes replied.

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Keitaro Star, I'm a usually cuter than Dash. I'm blessed with super titan killing powers so I can kill a titan with my sword blade," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Hey, that is not true, I'm definitely cuter than Keitaro," Dash yelled with a angry face.

I laughed as I looked at Dash with his mad face.

"Shut up!" Dash screamed at me angrily.

"Dash likes to be cute and be with hot girls that he sees everyday," The guy with the dark blue hair with green eyes said.

"Hehe, so what's your name?" I asked, curiously.

"My name is Ken Snow, I'm really funny at times and I cheer people up when they feel down or upset," Ken replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice," I smiled big and bright as I was thinking about Kona and how she was doing.

"What's on your mind, Jake?" Ken asked, curiously.

"I'm thinking about Kona," I said as I blushed a little.

"Oh I see, when did you meet Kona?" Ken asked, interested.

I rose my head to Ken and gritted my teeth of anger. I didn't want to talk about it because it was a terrible memory at the end than the beginning.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered calmly.

"Why?" Ken asked, confusingly.

"Because, five years ago was a nightmare after I met Kona," I answered with my red face of anger. "I was getting beat up by the bullies who punched me repeatedly until Kona saw me with her bags she was holding and then she dropped the bags, Kona ran after the bullies and gave them a scary look and the bullies ran away. I fell in love in her at first sight, she was so determined and brave, I never seen a girl who has so much courage to fight before," I said as I calmed down a little from the anger I had and my heart skipped a beat as I blushed a little.

"Wow, a girl who is determined and brave, you got a good girlfriend, Jake" Ken smiled with a surprise from a girl is not a scary cat or not a sassy girl.

"Thanks dude," I grinned at Ken as I got up from the bed and my stomach commenced to growl.

"Look at that, I guess Jake is hungry," Akio giggled as he got up from his bed.

"I'm starving, let's go to the cafeteria so we see Haley and her other friends," Dash said with his dreamy face.

"And eat," Ken assured Dash.

"Yep," Dash smiled with his cute smile.

We walked out of our cabins and talked so much, I laughed at Dash's not getting a girlfriend face after Ken told Dash that you'll never get a girlfriend. Keitaro grinned at Dash as if he was laughing at him.

"Shut up, Keitaro," Dash yelled madly.

We all chuckled at Dash, as we got to the cafeteria, I saw Kona and her other friends she made at her cabin.

"Look, its Haley," Dash starts staring at Haley lovingly with his dreamy face.

Haley whispered to Tiffany and I have no idea what she whispered about. Tiffany got up from her chair and walked to us.

"Oh god, not this again," Dash sighed with disbelief.

Akio puts his hand to his face and sighs. Keitaro smiles at Michiko so sweet and Michiko blushes, it looks like Keitaro likes Michiko.

"Hey, don't stare at Haley," Tiffany gave a creepy glare to Dash that he freaked out a little and went behind Akio.

"Oh god, when are you going to learn, Dash," Akio sighed.

"I can't, whenever I see Haley, I get all dreamy and stare at her," Dash puts his dreamy face once again.

"I'm going to sit with Kona, you want to join with me," I asked as I took my food and walked to Kona's table.

"Yeah sure," They both replied with a smile.

"Hey Jake," Kona smiled.

"Hey Kona," I replied with a grin.

Akio, Dash, Keitaro, and Ken sat on the chair with me and Kona.

"So, this is your new friends," Kona asked, curiously.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Kona was sitting next to Michiko and Keitaro was sitting in front of her. Michiko was blushing like crazy and covered her face with her arms.

"Its ok, you don't have to blush so much," Keitaro looked at Michiko, sweetly.

"Ok then," Michiko said as her face slowly stopped turning red.

"Michiko, how do you know this guy," Kona asked curiously.

"We were childhood friends when we were at Wall Trost," Michiko grinned.

"Oh," Kona replied, interested.

"When I was getting bullied by those sassy girls five years ago, Keitaro always protected me and fought back. Everyday I would cry, Keitaro would hug me with his warm arms and tell me everything is ok don't cry, I'll be there for you no matter what," Michiko cried for Keitaro words, he said five years ago.

Keitaro grinned after Michiko said that, Keitaro is a sweet caring guy. Michiko tears were streaming down her face as she was happy Keitaro was there for her.

"Don't cry, Michiko, you're making me worried," Keitaro replied with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm just happy you were there for me, that's all," Michiko dried her tears from her red moon eyes.

We were eating happily and Haley still hates it when Dash stares at her. Tiffany gave a horrifying glare to Dash once again and everyone laughed as we were having a good time.

"You all maggots, go to sleep," The instructor yelled as he closes the door from behind.

"He is freaky," Tiffany said with a scary glare.

"Like you," Dash replied with a smile.

"Shut up, doll face!" Tiffany punched him on his face with her fists.

Dash screamed in pain and a huge bum appeared on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Dash screamed angrily at Tiffany.

"You were being mean so I punched you with my fists," Tiffany grinned at Dash.

We were all done eating our dinners and walked to our cabins.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to Kona.

"Ok," Kona waved to me with a smile.

Keitaro was with Michiko and Keitaro kissed her on her cheek with his soft lips.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow," Keitaro smiled with his loving face.

"Yeah," Michiko gave a big smile that Keitaro giggled a little.

We went inside our cabins and opened our sheets from our beds; we jumped to our beds and slept deeply.

_Good night everyone, _I said to myself.

**A/N: Hey guys its AdventurerOver9000, what did you think about my new characters in this chapter? I won't have time to type more fanfics but if I don't have any homework, i'll type more fanfics for you guys. Review, follow, and favorite on my fanfics. Next Chapter: Today is The Day. Enjoy!**


End file.
